Old Flames Return
by AnimeKitten123
Summary: I'm not good a writing summaries. I don't own Ouran. Everyone has graduated, Tamaki went to Paris to visit his mom, but what happens when Tamaki comes back and Haruhi is closer to the twins? Only trouble can come once EVERYONE of the old host club members learns Haruhi's secret.
1. The Prince Returns

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran just the idea fro this story._**

**_this is kind of a birthday present for myself, 'cause I kept on wanting to post this, but haven't had the chance to._**

_**On with the story:**_

**_Chapter 1: The Return of the Prince_**

**_'I can't believe this was the last day of my last year at Ouran'_** thought a brunette with hair down to her shoulders wearing the girls uniform for Ouran Academy as she was walking down the steps of Ouran High School. The air smelled like the rose bush that someone had planted a couple of years ago.

"Hay Haruhi, do you want us to drop you off at your apartment?" asked the twins running up to her, and putting their arms around her shoulders, just then her phone went off, she looked at the name, 'Crazy King' and sighed.

"Hello" said Haruhi into the phone holding up a finger signaling for the twins to wait a minute.

"Haruhi, I wanted to tell you that I'm back in Japan and that I'll be picking you up today. No arguing or complaining I'm waiting out in my limo!" just then she heard the end dial tone.

"Who was that?" asked Hikaoru.

"Apparently it's my ride. Sorry guys, maybe another time." replied Haruhi.

She walked over to the waiting limo and saw Tamaki dressed in the same green long sleeved shirt and jeans he wore when he first meet her dad, Haruhi sighed at the memory.

"Wow, Haruhi you let your hair grow out, it looks good on you. Why are you in the girls' uniform?" said Tamaki as he noticed Haruhi walking up to him, and he opened the limo door and motioned for her to get in first.

"Oh, I decided to come out as a girl after you graduated. Everyone was shocked, especially the guys, but they didn't mind and that's when I decided to let my hair grow out." replied Haruhi.

"Well that's nice." said Tamaki looking nervous for some reason Haruhi didn't know why, and decided not to ask what was wrong.

"I moved out of my dads' house" Haruhi said when she and Tamaki were about to leave. They rode in silence - except for Haruhi giving directions - to her new apartment.

*** Later ***

When they arrived, Tamaki asked with a light blush on his face "Hey, have you been getting my messages?"(1)

"Yeah...I um... just didn't know how to respond" Haruhi said as she got out.

"Oh" Tamaki said and blushed a little deeper and this time Haruhi asked "Why are you blushing Tamaki-sempi?"

"Huh, oh it's nothing."

"It's okay sempi you can tell me, but I won't make you tell me."

"Well the reason I was blushing was that I was...um...wondering if you would... um... go out… you know... on a date with me?" Tamaki said looking down and really nervous. **_'Why did I just ask her that? Now she'll hate me, or worse ignore me.'_** Haruhi was stared wide eyed and shocked at the blonde-haired violet-eyed idiot and said "Y-y-y-yes" in a shaky voice. Tamaki looked up and smiled wide and hugged her, and whispered "Thank you". She smiled with a light blush on her face and hugged him back.

"Can I come in and see your new apartment?" the brunette nodded yes digging out her keys.

When Tamaki walked in he noticed that the walls were white, and she had pictures hanging on her walls and some just sitting on a shelf. The apartment was set up the same way as her dad's. He looked around and noticed that she had three pictures of herself, she had two pictures of her and her dad, a huge picture of the whole Host club hanging above her couch, and individuals even Renge and a picture with her and a host club member.

He also noticed that she had more pictures of him then the others smirked and said "I didn't think you liked me enough to have more pictures of me."

"Huh, oh that, Yeah the twins brought them over, every time they come over they always bring a picture of you over for some reason and tell me to keep it. I finally told them over two months ago that I had enough pictures of you, but they still bring them over. Do you want to listen to some music?"

"Sure"

"Hunni made me this mix CD of my favorite songs about a week after you left, and one with songs that would remind me of all the hosts" she said the last part with a laugh.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

She walked over to her radio to turn it to the mix CD that Huni made for her, and started to blush at the first song that played, 'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars:

**_"If you ever leave me, baby_**

**_Leave some Morphine at my door_**

**_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_**

**_To realize what we used to have any more_**

**_There's no religion that could save me_**

**_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_**

**_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making,_**

**_Will keep you by my side,_**

**_Will keep you from walking out the door,_**

**_Cause there'll be no sunlight_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_There'll be no clear skies_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same_**

**_If you walk away_**

**_Every day it will rain, rain, rain_**

**_I'll never be your mother's favorite,_**

**_Your daddy can't look me in the eye,_**

**_If I was in their shoes_**

**_I'd be doing the same thing_**

**_Saying there goes my little girl walking with that troublesome guy, oh_**

**_But their just afraid of something they can't understand_**

**_But little darling watch me change their minds, yeah,_**

**_For you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_**

**_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'till I'm bleeding_**

**_If that'll make you mine_**

**_Cause there'll be no sunlight_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_There'll be no clear skies_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same_**

**_If you walk away _**

**_Every day it will rain, rain, rain_**

**_Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)_**

**_Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)_**

**_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'till I'm bleeding_**

**_If that'll make it right_**

**_Cause there'll be no sunlight _**

**_If I lose you baby_**

**_There'll be no clear skies_**

**_If I lose you baby_**

**_Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same_**

**_If you walk away_**

**_Every day it will rain, rain, rain"_**

By the end of the song Tamaki and Haruhi were in each other's arms swaying back and forth. They stood there staring into each other's eyes, chocolate into violet, after the song went off, and weren't paying attention to the song that played next. They finally came back to reality when Harhui's phone went off, Haruhi sighed, wishing it hadn't gone off so she could stay in his arms a little longer blushing at the thought, and looked at who was calling her and laughed a little "Hey boys, what's up?"

"Haruhi where are you? Who was it that drove you home? Do we know him?" said the twins at the same time.

"Guys relax I'm at my place. Weren't you going coming over?"

"Yeah that's why we offered to take you home," said the older Hitachiian twin

"So we should pick up your outfits and then take you home," finished the younger Hitachiian twin.

"We're going to have to track down this guy and have a little talk with him about taking away our play toy" said Hikaoru with a little bit of playfulness in his voice. Haruhi laughed at that.

"Guys let me talk. Yes you do know him, and you don't need to talk to him 'cause he already knows that annoying nickname you two gave me, and… wait… here let me put you on speaker so you can talk to him," said Haruhi leaning against the wall and trying to calm the twins down, "Say hi."

"Um, Hi" said the blonde-haired prince a little curious.

"Boss is that you?" asked the twins together surprised.

"Hikaoru? Koaru? Wow it's been so long," said Tamaki a surprised.

"Yeah, it has" said the younger twin.

"Haruhi are you ready for the new outfit we helped our mom make?" asked Hikaoru.

"You know I never am, but come on over anyway" said the brunette girl with a sigh.

"'Kay, bye" the twins said in unison hanging up.

Haruhi let out an annoyed sigh and went over to sit on the couch. "What was that about a new outfit?"

"Oh, well about a month after you left the twins suggested that I wear more girly stuff, so they've pretty much been coming over every other week with a new outfit. And cosplay costume once a month" said Haruhi with a sigh remembering the deal.

"Did they force you into doing that?" Tamaki said in his 'protective father' voice, walking over to sit on the couch with Haruhi, and started to get mad.

"The new outfits... no... but as for the cosplay...I told them that I would wear whatever they brought over, but only once a month." the brunette said and thought for a minute and gasped.

"What... what is it?" said the prince surprised.

"Oh no! I just realized that I haven't worn the cosplay for the month and that means more likely they are going to bring it today." the girl said with a groan.

***15 minutes later***

Knock, Knock

Haruhi went to open answer-knowing who it was-to find the twins, "Come in," she said gesturing for the devil twins to enter.

"Thanks where's Tamaki?" the twins asked with a mischievous grin, noticing that the newly-graduated girl was a little scared.

"I'm right here" said Tamaki walking out of the bathroom. The twins looked at each other thinking really perverted thoughts, **(A/N: Lol same old twins, never change)** and then turned back to Haruhi, but before they could embrace the old host club king, Haruhi saved him by asking nervously

"W-w-what's in those to bags?"

"The new outfit" replied the younger twin with a soft smile on his face, "And the cosplay" finished the older twin with an evil smile on his face. The twins pushed her into the bathroom and told her to try on the 'outfit' first.

"So, you're the one who called her saying that you were picking her up?" asked Hikaoru playfully

"Explain yourself" said Haoru equally playful.

"Well I just wanted to see her after being in France for so long" said Tamaki truthfully

"Umhm...Sure..." said the twins not believing him.

"I'm telling the truth!" Tamaki practically yelled

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Haruhi.

When Haruhi said that the three boys ran to the bathroom door yelling together "What, what is it?"

When Haruhi opened the door she hugged the twins saying "I love it, thank you so much!" when she said that the three boys released a sigh of relief.

"Really, we made it ourselves," said Kaoru

"Our mom just helped with the hard stuff" finished Hikaoru.

Haruhi was wearing a satin light red sleeveless dress with purple a trim around the top, and a rose design. The dress reached down to the middle of her thigh. With the back showing her whole back. **(A/N: goes down to her butt**) She loved it, even though it showed a lot of skin.

**_A/N: Sorry to stop right here but I originally had this on another computer, and I was finally able to move it to post it, and this took up like 4 pages. I'll put the rest in the second chapter. This is my first story. Please review. Please no flames. I'm thinking of doing a "Ghost Hunt" story let me know if you have any ideas. :D Let me know if you think I should Change the title._**


	2. The Prince Returns Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran just the idea for the story **

**I'll only be able to update when I have internet, which will probably be on the weekends when I'm at my mom's house XD**

**Chapter 2: The Return of the Prince Part 2**

**_Recap:_**

**_"OH MY GOD!" yelled Haruhi. When Haruhi said that the three boys ran to the bathroom door yelling together "What, what is it?" when Haruhi opened the door she hugged the twins saying "I love it, thank you so much!" when she said that the three boys released a sigh of relief. "Really, we made it ourselves, our mom just helped with the hard stuff" said Karou "Which wasn't stuff" finished Hikaoru._**

**_Haruhi was wearing a satin light red sleeveless dress with purple a trim around the top and a rose design. The dress reached down to the middle of her thigh. With the back showing her whole back. (A/N: goes down to her butt) She loved it, even though it showed a lot of skin._**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Well Tamaki what do you think of what we made for Haruhi?" asked the twins looking evilly at said boy, they failed to noticed Haruhi have a light blush, but Tamaki noticed and gave a small smile.

"I think it shows a little too much skin," Haruhi's smile faltered at this, and noticing it Tamaki added "But it looks good on you" he said smiling at her. "Thanks" Haruhi said quietly.

"Now remember Haruhi you can keep the outfits you try on" Karou said with a wink at Haruhi, which made Tamaki a little curious and jealous, curious because he had a feeling that there was a hidden meaning which made him jealous about. Then Hikaoru pushed Haruhi into the Bathroom and said "Now try on the 'cosplay outfit'" When Haruhi got in the bathroom and pulled out the 'cosplay outfit' she rolled her eyes at her brother-like-twins.

Haruhi opened the bathroom door slowly and cautiously - her chocolate brown shoulder length hair fell in her brown eyes - she stepped out slowly from behind the door. The dress the twins made flowered like a silk waterfall to her knees and was colored blood red a string of roses wrapped around her waist, as if the goddess of plants had embraced her in a hug, creating a delicate string woven into a belt - it looked like the dress was the same shade as her face since the three were staring at her in shock; seeing that she suddenly felt self-conscious.

"What? Does it not look good on me?" she said shyly. It was so silent that you could faintly hear the music playing in the background and the song Haruhi heard which was "Fire Burning by Sean Kingston" playing and that made her blush and run over to turn to the next song only for "Take You There by Sean Kingston" to come on and she sighed and tried to find a song that wasn't embarrassing but all of the songs were like that so she sighed and just decided to play "Redneck Woman by Gretchen Wilson" and started humming to it softly and that seemed to snap them out of it

"No, no, no Haruhi it looks absolutely… words can't even describe how it looks on you… it's just… wow, right Hikaoru, Tono?" said Kaoru, and the other two just nodded wordlessly. Kaoru looked at the clock on the wall above them and when he saw the time his eyes widened and said "whoa it's that late already!" when he said this, the other three looked at him questionably "We have a meeting that we have to attend with our parents something about making a new business partner that is in music" when Haruhi heard this her eyes grew wide and she took a step back and whispered "So, She's back? Why didn't she tell me? But it could be another company… oh who am I kidding of course it's her." The others just looked at her weirdly when she said this "Do you know the name of this music company?" she asked more loudly.

"Yeah I think it's 'Demon Angel'" replied Hikaoru. When Haruhi heard that she fell onto the couch and whispered "So she really is back?" "Who's back Haruhi?" asked Tamaki as he sat beside her on the couch. "Huh? Oh, it's no one."

"Well I guess we better go then" said the twins in sync.

"I guess I better leave to my dad called while you were changing and said that he actually wants me in a meeting with him" said Tamaki as he walked to the door.

"'Kay Bye everyone" Haruhi called out as they were leaving. As she was changing and getting ready for bed she had a lot of thoughts running through her head, but the one that popped up the most was **_"So she finally comes back and doesn't even call? Or she just got back and is too busy and is going to call me later? I hope it's the last one, but if it is I hope she doesn't call me during my date with Tamaki… OMG I HAVE A DATE WITH TAMAKI TOMORROW!_**

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I have school work and I have honestly been a little lazy. Please forgive me *bows*. Let me know who you think this mystery girl is. If you have any questions or if you are confused let me know. Let me know if you want some other characters in; and if you do let me know their personality is and what they would look like.**


End file.
